


do you xxx?

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Mastermind had a question.
Relationships: LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind (Elsword), MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker (Elsword)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	do you xxx?

There's always a question in his eyes. Sometimes, Psyker, too, is afraid to peer to deeply his eyes otherwise he is forced to reflect upon the answer to the question.

And, maybe, it's not the answer that's scary, no.

But perhaps it is vocalizing the answer that scares him most. Given the question, it needs but a simple reply, a word, maybe three, really; but the depth of his answer goes beyond a mere word. Maybe that's scary too—that no words could do his answer justice. No matter what way he arranged the letters, no matter how many letters he could be given to formulate a reply, none were suited for the answer he wanted to give.

It wasn't enough—and it was too much, all at the same time.

Thoughts like these only served to fuel Psyker more, drive him more, push him more. Because, he couldn't let the question go unanswered, no. If he did, he'd return with the same question, mute, but it was there in all its wordless glory—burning a hole into Psyker with those vulnerable eyes.

A gaze that was not there before, now accompanied with something fragile, delicate, like he needed the answer yesterday—and he needed it delivered so carefully, so gently even, or else.

And so, Mastermind stood, waiting once again.

And so, stood Psyker, ready this time.

He had had his answer.

And so, did Mastermind pose his question again—the look of someone fragile, but trying to put on a front that he wasn't really, that he was kept together, tied together neatly, that his very core didn't rely on this question being answered.

Psyker took a step forward—carefully—and reached out—gently.

That was, apparently, one of the correct answers to Mastermind's question. The vulnerable look cracking, melting to something akin to pure, unadulterated _need_ , as a breath of air, soft, escaped his lips—longing, as he leaned into Psyker's touch.

Psyker smiled, smiled when Mastermind opened his eyes again and the vulnerability—the cracks that oozed with desperation, frayed and fraught with insecurities—simply evaporated, gone, with his touch, so that in its wake there was only but that question in its purest.

And he could fully answer that.

Mouthing wordless shapes across plump lips, his for the taking, as he plunged and fit his lips to Mastermind— _perfect_. Less careful, but wholly gently, as hands cupped his cheeks, thumbs rubbing mindless patterns against Mastermind’s skin. He swallowed everything—his fears and doubts—as he meshed his lips, devoured Mastermind, gave all he had, gave him his answer finally—finally.

It wasn't enough—and it was too much; it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
